


Rotting in Rarepair Hell

by meghanisadweeb (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Teen Romance, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meghanisadweeb
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. 1000-2000 word fics involving rarepairs. Drop me a pairing/poly group and a scenario and I'll try and churn something out featuring it.





	Rotting in Rarepair Hell

Angie hadn’t been home in months. Seeing as her fathers were less than pleased with her career choices, she never really had much of a reason to go. But Pip needed her, and he would have done it for her.

 

Pip was curled up in his bedroom, sleeping, when she sat down on the couch next to Theodosia Burr. She kept about two feet in between them, feeling more than a little conflicted. Did she say something, or ask her questions…? She didn’t actually have to say anything because Theo was already breaking the silence.

 

“You don’t have to sit so far away from me, you know. I don’t have Ebola.”

 

“Sorry, um... Hi, Theo.” She smiled a little, but she was obviously nervous. It had been what? At least two or three years since they’d seen each other last. She didn’t want to come off as… annoying or whatever. Plus, Theo could be totally different from the way she was when they were kids. Who knew? She was certainly prettier.

 

“Hey. You look good, kiddo.” Theo grinned over at Angie, turning her entire body to face her.

 

Angie almost choked on air, feeling a distinct warmth come to her cheeks. “Theo, I’m not twelve anymore. You don’t really have clearance to call me kiddo anymore.” She joked, biting her lip. “Actually, I'm twenty-one now.” She could actually work at a decent club instead of watching and learning or being assaulted in a shady one.

 

“Damn. Twenty-one. That makes me, what, eighty?”

 

“You're only twenty-two, Theodosia.” Angie giggled, poking the other girl's shoulder. 

  
“How’s.. how’s college...?” Angie could vaguely remember Pip talking about them going to the same university, which made sense. They had been joined at the hip since they were five. 

 

“Ah, yes, criminology. The criminology of all majors." Theo giggled at her own joke, covering her mouth with her hand. "It's fine. Stressful as hell, but I enjoy it." She shrugged, moving a little closer. 

 

Angie let out a soft snort at Theo’s joke, rolling her eyes. “Relatable. That’s kinda how work is for me right now..” She sighed, shaking her head. “Anything else going on? Or are you too busy learning the science of criminals to learn the science of socialisation?” She asked, turning in her direction so she could better see Theo's face.   
  
"I try and make a party at least once a week so I'm not a total shut-in. Other than that... I work at the campus library and I go home every Friday for dinner with my mom and dad." Theo shrugged, biting her lip. "No girlfriend, though. My ex before my ex was a real piece of shit. Liked to make me feel real inferior. And then my last ex liked to smack me around. I haven't had much luck with dating, obviously."   
  
“What girl would treat you like that?” Angie sounded angry, furrowing her brows. “You’re like- like hot and nice and you’re really funny-“ She stopped herself. “Anyone who treats you like that obviously doesn’t deserve you.. You should date someone that’ll braid your hair and appreciate you.” Her. Theo should date  _ her. _ “I’m sure there are other girls.. worst comes to worst you get a dude and have to deal with the rumoured dick.” Gross. Sex sticks.   
  
"A really shitty one. But it's done. Over with. They weren't

good enough for me. They weren't doing anything positive for me, so I got rid of them. Not in the murdery way. In the dumping them way." Theo sighed, shaking her head. "Yeah. Someone with pretty green eyes and big, soft hair." She turned around for a second before looking back at her lap. "Ew! No! Gross! Keep all dicks inside pants and accounted for within a two mile radius of me."   
  
When Theo started describing her, Angie paused, opening her mouth to speak. She was saved by the fact that Theo was repulsed by dicks so much so she could instead laugh stupidly at the girl. “What’s wrong with their sex sticks?” Angie giggled, playfully pushing Theo’s shoulder. Actually, if she was completely honest she wouldn’t mind pushing Theo down against the couch right now and seeing what such a pretty girl was made of... fuck- what the fuck.   
  
"Dicks are so weird! When they're soft they look like pouting slugs and when they're hard they're weird and pokey. All I'm saying is that if God intended for man and woman to be together, he would have given them both vaginas." Theo shuddered just thinking about dicks.   
  
Angie laughed. “Forget dicks then. Who needs them when lesbians could probably just rule the world anyways, yeah? Anyways, I feel like a girl might know a little more of what another girl might want. Guys always seem a bit clueless.” At least like, the two guys she had been with amongst a dozen girls or so. 

  
“You said you go out like, once a week?” She asked curiously, biting her lip. “Cause you could always come down to.. the club or whatever if you don’t have a party. We could hang out and I could get you free food and shit?” It wasn’t like a date or anything. Just an idea. Just socialisation.    
  
“Club? Are you a bartender now?”   
  
“Oh- Pip, didn’t..? He didn’t tell you?” Angie asked, raising a brow slightly. “I’m currently doing dancing? Like um. Y’know, erotic dancing.” God knew it would be her luck to have Theo be repulsed. “I pretty much dance like a slut for guys until they get boners and throw their money at me.” She sighed, shrugging a little as she gently twisted Theo’s hair into the braid. “It sucked at first, but I work with a pretty nice club right now, so it’s not as.. gross and it pays a hell of a lot better. I get to enjoy doing what I love, which is pole dancing I guess.” She laughed nervously, glancing off.    
  
"Oh. So you're a stripper?" She asked, more confused than anything. She wasn't, like, upset by it or whatever. Actually, the mental image of Angie in lingerie, sweating and covered in glitter while she danced on a pole was quite a pleasant one. "Hey." Theo frowned, suddenly serious. "You're not a slut, you hear me? You are /so/ not a slut. Take it from me, 'cause I am a slut. And if you're doing what you enjoy, more power to you. Nobody else can tell you how to live your life. I think it's kinda cool. If I looked like you, I'd probably strip, too. You're hot as hell."   
  
“Yeah, stripper works, but erotic dancing sounds more professional.” Angie snorted softly. “Plus, I don’t just strip, I do private lap dances for people. Some pay hundreds at a time just to have me grind on them so why not, y’know?” She giggled, tying the end of Theo’s hair with a hairband easily. And then Theo called her hot and she was blushing again. “Thanks...”    
  
“It really could be a really great time... and if you liked you could watch one of my shows, huh? Get a view of how a /good/ stripper dances.” She grinned, tracing Theo’s you knee with her fingers gently, then a little bit up her thigh hesitantly. “I bet you could be good at dancing. Your thighs seem pretty strong.. if you put a little work into it, you’d be good I’m sure.”   
  
Theo was proven wrong when she felt Angie's fingers going up her thigh. She gasped softly, rolling her hips forward. "You should-" She tried to speak, but she kind of choked on the words. "You should teach me. Show me how- how to. Do... Do what you want me to do. I-" Her brain totally short-circuited. She fucking /wanted/.   
  
When Theo suddenly gasped Angie’s eyes widened, pulling back quickly as her face flushed a dark shade of red. “I-I’m sorry.” She stammered, but the shivers going up her body almost said otherwise. The way Theo rolled her hips forward had her head spinning a little. “I could teach you.. b-but we don’t really have a pole here...” She whispered, suddenly quite aware of the sexual tension pressing on her chest, breathing quickening. “I- I could.. maybe show you a lap dance?” Fuck, this was a bad idea, but her heart was racing and Theo was so fucking hot.   
  
"Oh God, please don't stop-" Angie was so perfect, and it had been so long since Theo had anyone... She needed it. "That sounds really good. Show me, Angelica." She whined, closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thirsty for comments.


End file.
